The Milestone Journey
by captaincold
Summary: The very first milestone, beginning your journey, is what every aspiring champion waits for. Join new trainer, Khari Burke, for all the milestones. And, with friends and Pokémon by his side, there's no one who can stop him! I hope...
1. Introductions!

**Hi, this is captaincold here with a brand new story. This is the rewrite of "The Milestone Journey", which probably none of you know about( I only had like two readers). But what I've realized is that popular right away so they think no one likes it B) They don't like it C) They don't feel like it. Well, it won't happen to me! If you're reading this, I already have 5 chapters ready. Anywho, this is the same story, but with a different character (who I personally like better, he has more personality to him instead of the generic trainer). Anyway, uh, yeah bye I let you read now…**

Well… where should I start? I'm 12. My name is Khari Burke, I like sausage more than bacon. My favorite food is cheeseburgers with bacon. Oh that's important, well, I'm from Sunnyshore City kinda. Well to be exact, born in Twinleaf, raised in Sunnyshore. My dad is the gym leader here, Volkner. My mom says I have his nose, eyes, mouth, eyebrows, basically his whole facial build. Even though I look just like him, I have my mom's brown eyes and black hair. She calls it messy and shaggy, I just call it natural. Back to important though, I'm getting my pokemon tomorrow! I know you might be wondering why my dad can't just give me one of his, but he says he wants me to be me, not follow his path with electric types. Shocking, huh? No… okay. I get that from my mom, she can be really cheesy at times. For example, she bought me a matching outfit to dad's one time when he had was battling for an elite four spot. Hold the laughter please. Ok, Ok, I'll stop talking and uh… fast forward to the more important parts.

…

There was an awkward silence at the dinner table while we ate. No one had anything to talk about, so we didn't. At least until, my mother sat down.

"So… You ready for tomorrow Khari?" She asked, with her voice full of excitement. I know I should be more excited, but I'm not. I already know who I'm choosing anyway! That's a secret to you though!

"Yeah, I guess." I replied calmly. We were now in Twinleaf 'cuz we rented a hotel room there. It would be quicker than driving from Sunnyshore to Sandgem. Plus, it was only a 30 minute walk, and I really don't want my parents following me there.

"You don't seem too excited, Bud. What's wrong?" Dad jumped in.

"I don't know why, but I'm kind of worried. Like, will I have enough money, will I make new friends, and will I actually get all the badges? It's just sort of worrying, you know."

"Pshh… don't worry, you'll do fine. I was like that when I started my journey, but look at me now! But those badges… I don't know, you'll do fine 1 through 7, but when you get to me…" He drifted off, a smile plastered on his face.

"Oohhh stop it." Mom said while chuckling. I was going to enjoy this though. It was probably going to be my last time being together like this for a while.

… **SKIPPING TO MORE IMPORTANT THINGS 'CUZ I KNOW YOU DON'T CARE!...**

"Khari, get up!" Mom yelled flat in my ear. Which caused me to uh…. Scream. And when I say scream, I mean like your 4 year old girl cousin. One thing puberty didn't give me is a deep voice.

"You've got to get up breakfast is ready, and your father and I have a present!" She added happily. Though I just laid there for a bit.

"Get your lazy ass up before I drag you out the bed personally!" I could tell she was serious now. Another thing I got from my mom is how blunt I am. Very.

"Ok… I'm up, I'm up." I mumbled as I lazily planted my feet on the ground. It was cold! I don't like that. I shuffled my 'lazy ass' out of the bed and down the stairs with few stumbles. Until I noticed they meant surprise, like huge surprise.

There was a small box on the table, and a few packages, like, kinda big ones.

I crept up onto the box and slipped my finger in the wrapping paper, sliding it slowly,

"Get your fingers off the box. Eat first, then we can get to the good part." My dad said. I stared at him with gloomy eyes, sighed, and plopped down into a chair.

…

After breakfast we could get to the real good part. PRESENTS! I was one of few kids who could expect big stuff for my birthday, with my dad as the toughest gym leader in Sinnoh and all. They moved the smallest box away from the table, and slid the other ones towards me. I stared at them skeptically, but got to work nonetheless. The first box was a blue jacket, with zippers on the heheh… breastpockets. It had bits of black and grey (Just imagine the trainer from Platinum's).

"It's for when you get to the colder parts of Sinnoh. Specifically Snowpoint." My dad said. His arm snaked around my mom's waist, and she rested her head on his shoulder. Ughhh. The next was a pair of shoes, they looked cool. On the box it said, 'Running Shoes'. It was designed to help you run faster. Goodbye old shoes!

Then they pushed the last, small box over.

"That's the best one." Dad added calmly. I could tell 'cuz mom was all smiles, and they hid it from me to purposely save it for last. Kind of a no-brainer.

My fingers felt over the Empoleon wrapping paper, until I dug my nails into it. After ripping just one piece off, I could tell what it was.

I held off my smile until I opened it all the way though, to reveal a brand new poketch! The newest one at that, it was blue and white. I ran up to my parents and squeezed them as tight as I could.

…

After putting everything on, save for the jacket, I was on my way to Sandgem Town. Heading for the first milestone of my journey.

**Done. Next chapter better. Bla blabblablabalblablablablablabla. Review. Oh, I'll have chapters titled like 'Milestone 1: Whatever happened' cuz the old version was named the milestone journey, and I liked that idea. Bye review.**


	2. Milestone 1: The Journey Begins

**Hello! I am back with a new chapter of….. your newest favorite adventure story! Last chapter Khari got stuff, you learned about him blablbablbalalbalbalbalbalab. I know I typed bla wrong, I just don't feel like correcting it. Anyway, we meet his first pokemon today! Who do you think he's gonna get? You'll know soon. Enough talking from me, and without further ado I present Chapter 2…**

Milestone 1: The Journey Begins

The walk to get to the town's border, was actually longer than I thought. It took until noon to get there! But I saw an amazing sign there, it read, 'Twinleaf Town; A Fresh Beginning'. The only thing cool about it was the picture on it, it had the champion, Cynthia on it! I didn't know she was from Twinleaf.

Anyway, Route 201 was huge! It was practically a mini forest! I saw a blonde kid pacing behind me though. He was huffing and puffing as his blonde head of hair jiggled with every step. The sun beating on his cream skin.

"Who…*huff*… who are you?" He asked, a smile on his face. He seemed pretty friendly so I smiled back.

"The name's Khari, and you?" I said sticking my hand out for a handshake. Yet he didn't accept, he just stood there wide-eyed.

"Khari?" He repeated softly. I nodded my head, somewhat worried. Then, he pulled me into a big hug! What is wrong with him?

"Uhhh… do you mind telling me who you are?" I asked, emphasizing the fact I didn't know him!

"My name is Nolan! The kid you used to play with back in Twinleaf years ago!" Now it was my turn to be surprised. I knew him from way back, we used to play together with the wild pokemon all the time. My favorite to play with was Starly.

"When did you get back in town?" He questioned happily.

"Just 2 days ago, we came back for my first pokemon." I stated with my head held high.

"Woah, I'm getting mine today too!" He shouted. We then high-fived each other. I noticed he was still about 2"(two inches) taller than me. We both stood there, awkwardly.

"So, you gonna lead me to Sandgem Town?" I asked confusedly. He stared back at me.

"I thought you knew the way, 'cause I sure don't." Nolan replied calmly, causing me to sweatdrop.

"Uh… you have a poketch! Use your map app!" He shouted loud enough for the neighborhood to hear.

"Well, you see, I just got it today so I didn't really get time to download any apps." I replied worriedly.

"Ugh… give me your number! We'll go separate ways, I go right, you go left. Whoever finds his lab calls the other!" Nolan said shouting again. It was a pretty good plan.

"Not bad!" I said high-fiving him again.

"I know." He added cockily. Then we both took our separate ways…

This path sucked, all it had was a lake and trees! That is until I saw one lady with a Piplup by her side. Eeeeek! I love Piplup, it's always been on my dream team. She turned towards me and stood with a smile on her face. She had shiny blue hair and clear blue eyes. Strange.

"Excuse me, do you know a Nolan and Kerry?" She asked reluctantly. I smiled happily, and looked in her eyes.

"It's pronounced Khari." I said chuckling. Then her eyes went wide and she pulled out two pokeballs from her bag. Where's the third?

"Here, left or right?" She asked with a sincere smile on her face. I guess she could tell I was confused because she started explaining,

"This time you two won't be getting normal pokemon for a starter. Prof. Rowan wanted to do a test to see how trainers would react and grow with pokemon other than starters and blah, blah! Let's just get to the fun part!" She yelled out of pure ecstasy. You could tell she was just plain 'ole excited for me.

"Ok, left or right?" She asked again. Psshh… like I knew.

"Ummm…. I don't know, can I know which one's inside each." I asked, hoping for a yes.

"Nope. Not even I know which is which!" She added, and she was dead serious.

"Hmmmm… left?" I guessed with a smile. My thinking was like this, whenever I'd flip a coin, I'd instantly go to heads and lose. I think of tails as left, so left means win!

"Here you go!" She said with a warm smile. I grabbed the pokeball, and just stared at it, smiling over it.

"You gonna check it?" She said with her eyebrows raised. Alrighty then! As I tossed it in the air, it popped open upon impact with the GROUND (hint hint). A bright light flashed as the shape formed a pudgy little thing with a fin.

"Gib?" It questioned, while looking at its surroundings. A smile crept on my face again.

"Hi Gible, I'm your new trainer. We're gonna take on the pokemon league challenge and visit all kinds of places! I know you're going to l-o-v-e it." I said, kneeling down to meet it on eye level. It smiled back, and clamped down on my head. My first reaction was to freak out as the lady tried prying it off. But soon, it became… comfortable, it felt nice to have it softly nibble on my head.

She stared at me, and began to laugh very hard. Uh… should I be worried.

"What's wrong? Did I do something?" I questioned, quickly backtracking everything I did. Maybe I just looked crazy with a Gible biting on my head.

"No, it just reminds me of when my husband first caught his Gible." She replied, still giggling a little. Oh.

"Who are you by the way? You gave me my first pokemon and I don't even know your name!" I said a little taken back.

"My name is Dawn Berlitz-Ketchum! I'm not really a professor, but a coordinator, I'm just doing a favor for Prof. Rowan." That's when it all clicked. She was wife of Ash freaking Ketchum! He's the champion of Kanto! He challenged my dad, and I was there in person to watch his match to become champion! She must've seen how my mind exploded, because she began to walk back towards Route 201.

I just followed her.

"Oh! Should I teach you how to catch a pokemon?" She asked all out grinning now.

You already know the answer…

**End of chapter. Review, constructive criticism, all dat shiz. I be watin 4 u giz revus. Haha, I just felt like typing like that, what I meant was I'm waiting for you guys' reviews. 'Don't expect updates this fast either, I just felt happy because I got my first review and they liked it :)! 'Till next time.**

**-Cap Out!**

**Pokemon Listings:**

**Gible**

**Lvl. 7**

**Moves: Tackle, Dragon Rage, Sand Tomb**

**Ability: Sand Veil (I think, I don't really feel like checking :P) **


	3. Milestone 2: The First Capture

**I'ma back! In this chapter, Khari and Dawn meet up with Nolan, and a quick battle. I'll need your feedback on the battle, you likey you hate, what? Anyway, let's begin…**

Milestone 2: The First Capture

"Yes, I'd _love _for you to teach me how!" I only said this because it meant free Pokeballs! And I wasn't 100% sure… mostly for the free Pokeballs!

"I will, but only when we give the other kid his Pokemon." She added to it. Then she didn't have to ask me if she was going to do that! After about 40-45 minutes we reached Sandgem Town, at which point I called Nolan, who was setting up an appointment for something. We entered the lab and there Nolan was, leaning against the reception desk, facing us. He looked kind of mad.

"And what would that be?" He asked me quietly pointing to the object in my hand. It was Gible's Pokeball. After shoving it in his face and wiggling it around a bit, I promptly said,

"The delicate item that holds my first Pokemon!" I love being dramatic at times. Dawn just giggled lightly at our actions, and paced into some weird room after briefly flashing a card at the receptionist. She motioned for us to follow her, and so we did. It was a big room with tables, computers, anything sciencey you can imagine!

And the best part, an old man, the guy I've always dreamed of meeting. Not like that, come on people. Professor Rowan himself was standing right in front of me! Observing us as Dawn took her spot by his side.

"These are the two beginning trainers you were telling me about. Khari," She said gesturing to me, "And Nolan." She finished, waving her hand at the blonde.

"Welcome to my lab. By the looks of the item in your hand, I guess you've already met your partner, correct." He said firmly. His voice was a little gruff.

"Huh, OH! Me. Yeah, I already met 'em. He seems to like my head." I added chuckling. He kept a straight face and turned to Dawn.

"Have you given the other young man his starter yet?" He questioned, and received a shook head in response. Dawn, or should I say, Ms. Ketchum, placed the Pokeball in Nolan's hand. He gawked at it. Feeling it, observing it.

"You gonna check who's inside?" Prof. Rowan asked. Nolan slowly nodded before throwing it to the ground, and out came a purple monkey with a weird… hand on its tail.

"Pom." It stated, looking at all of us. Nolan just picked it up and hugged it. What a touching moment! Don't judge me.

He whispered something in its ear, and put it back down. I popped Gible's Pokeball open as well.

"This is my first Pokemon, Gible!" I stated proudly. He smirked and mouthed something.

"Now that-that is all said and done. My name is Professor Rowan. Normally, we would give children the choice of the fire-type Chimchar, the water-type Piplup, or the grass-type Turtwig." He paused, to take a quick breath.

"The reason you two did not get a choice between these three wonderful Pokemon, is because I wanted to do an experiment. As many know, I study evolution. I wanted to know why Pokemon who were closer to their trainers tended to evolve faster." He paused again, it was good 'cause I needed to process all this!

"Are there any questions?" he _questioned_. See what I did there? No… ok. Nolan and I exchanged looks, and swiftly shook our heads.

"Ok, here are you two's Pokedex(e)s **(A/N: I don't know what the plural is)**" Professor added sticking out two devices shaped like a Nintendo DS. There was a red and a blue.

"I call red!" Nolan shouted, snatching the red one out Prof. Rowan's hand. Darn it!

"But… fine, I'll take blue." I said, letting out a small sigh.

"Also, to reimburse your not getting starters. We will give you one, and one each. Be told there are only two left." Dawn said happily. There was something to cheer up about.

"Aaaahhh! Gotta go, thanks for the pokemon!" Nolan yelled, quickly exiting the room with Aipom trailing behind him.

"Wonder what all that was about." I commented, and Dawn pulled out another two pokeballs.

"Left or right?" She asked again. Crap! I was just going to pick Piplup.

"Want Piplup to choose for you?" She asked gesturing to her partner, who was playing with Gible. I let out a small yes.

Piplup pointed to the right, and Dawn handed me that Pokeball.

I popped it open, and much to my excitement/disappointment, it wasn't Piplup, but it was a Chimchar! My second choice.

"Chimchar!" It screeched as it hopped on my face.

"Why my head all the time!? Why meee!?

**sKiP sKiP sKiP (My new transition)**

We were now on Route 202, where Dawn promised to teach me how to catch a Pokemon, and give me free Pokeballs, but that's not the point! Nope… definitely not. Gible was gnawing on my head, and Chimchar rested on my shoulder as we waited for just one Pokemon to come by.

Soon, after a good ten minutes of waiting, one did. And it was a good one!

"Starly! Star." It whispered to a few of its other companions.

"Look a Starly!" I bellowed when it walked over to us. She looked over and said, catch it.

"Uhhh… what moves do Chimchar and Gible know?" I shouted out of pure ecstasy.

Starly was _star_tled… stop… ok. So it took flight, trying to escape. Now, even Dawn looked worried fro me.

"Aim your Pokedex at them, and-and… uhhh," she began to stutter, "press a little paw on the screen!"

I took out the blue device, and looked at them, "Where is it?" I questioned, now screaming out of nervouseness.

"On the bottom left corner!" Soon Dawn joined me in my screaming.

"Gible knows: Tackle, Dragon Rage, Sand Tomb… Chimchar knows: Scratch, Leer, Ember." It recited, and I shoved it back into my pocket. It was now, about 25 yards away.

"An attack with range… Gible use Dragon Rage, and Chimchar, use Ember!" A light blue beam, with a dragon's head at the tip fired from Gible's mouth, and orange pellets went flying from Chimchar's. But they.. AAAAAH! They just attacked me!

"ON STARLY!" I screamed at them, pointing to the escaping Starly. They fired again, and do I really need to tell you that I walked away with my first _caught_ Pokemon.

**sKiP sKiP sKiP**

All three of my Pokemon were chilling, talking, playing, anything. We were spending the night in the Pokemon Center, 'cause it would be dark soon.

"Dawn?" I asked, wondering something.

"What is it?" She replied.

"I can't help but wonder what Pokemon was in that other Pokeball. Which starter is Nolan gonna get?" I asked, with a frown.

"Piplup." She replied calmly.

"FUUUUUUUUUUU"

**There's the end of it. And no, every chapter won't have a milestone. It's just Milestones 1 and 2 were back to back soo… yeah. Anyway, next chapter we're on Route 202 on the way to Sandgem Town. And Starly was his first capture, 'cause he didn't really catch Chimchar, it was given to him. Anyway review and all that crap. 'Till next time.**

**-Cap Out!**

**Gible**

**Lvl. 8**

**Moves: Tackle, Dragon Rage, Sand Tomb**

**Ability: Sand Veil**

**Chimchar**

**Lvl. 6**

**Moves: Scratch, Leer, Ember**

**Ability: Blaze**

**Starly**

**Lvl. 4 **

**Moves: Tackle, Growl, Quick Attack**

**Ability: Intimidate**

**Next Time Out: Old Friends, New Rivals!**


	4. Old Friends, New Rivals!

**I'ma back… with a chapter of your new favoritest story! I hope that's true, 'cause this chapter we get our first battle, and just a short trek of Route 202. Just tell me how you like the battle, because I want feedback on that to see what I need to improve on what I don't, and blablabla! Without further ado, I present chapter 3**

Old Friends, New Rivals!

It was about 6:00 a.m., and I was just relaxing and crap when a wild Shinx appeared! Oh, you meant for real… that was in the game. In real life everybody was wreaking havoc in the tiny Pokemon Center room. Gible was angry because I couldn't feed it yet, breakfast didn't start 'till 7:00, Chimchar was mad because I chose Piplup as my starter in the game, and Starly… beats me. When I woke up and put the game in my Pokedex everyone watched, flabbergasted that there was a game about this. Chimchar flipped out when I clicked on the Pokeball to pick it, but moved over and chose Piplup. Then Starly ran, or flew rather, with him, and Gible was just irritated because it wasn't time to eat yet. For such a small Pokemon it can eat!

I took one final glance at the scene before turning my game off. It was crazy!

"Stop it! All of you!" I shouted at the three. Chimchar put down my backpack, Starly perched itself on Chimchar's back, and Gible took the snacks out of my backpack. Wait WHAT! Those were packed by mom! They were my last taste of homemade cookies and cake for at least a month!

"Gible put those down!" I yelled again. Gible looked back up at me, and shoved more back into its mouth. It doesn't know. I lunged forward and snatched my pack from the Pokemon. It glared at me, but went back to its silly straight face.

"Guys. We can't just act crazy and expect to win our badges and our battles. We have to train, and we need _order_." I finished, stressing the word order. After finishing, I noticed one important thing, I haven't called mom or dad.

After packing my backpack, and the snacks that were left… darn Gible, I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth. I was heading down the stairs with my Pokemon trailing behind me. The lobby was empty, save for a few people. I looked towards the video phone, and dialed the apartment number.

As the little jingle played, I turned around and everybody was standing right behind me. I think my speech put them into shape. If only you could've seen the smile on my face as I thought that.

"Hello… Khari! It's about time you called!" My mother said with a huge grin on her face.

"Yeah, it's nice to see you too, mom." I replied. She stared at me blankly.

"Soo… what's your Pokemon?" She asked, smiling even more. Who'd have thought that was possible. Definitely not this guy. I picked up Gible, and proudly shoved it in front of the screen.

"Here he is, Gible!" I said happily, watching my mother's smile grow _even more_! It was getting kind of creepy now, the edges were almost at her eyelids! HER EYELIDS!** (A/N: If you got that Spongebob reference you are one of the coolest people walking on this planet)**

"WOW! Volkner, get over here!" She shouted, her eyes seeming to tear up. After moments of small talk, dad walked on the screen next to her, and smiled wide.

"Hey, so you got a Gible eh?" He asked. I nodded in response.

"Not only that, but… I caught these two!" I stated as Starly perched itself on my oustretched arm, and Chimchar jumped on the number pad next to Gible.

"Oh my, you've already built half a team!" Dad shouted, he looked very proud. I never thought of it as half a team though. Perty darn good for a rookie. (Yes I meant to say perty)

"Where are you now?" My mother questioned, observing the background.

"I'm at the Pokemon Center in Sandgem Town." I answered.

"Oh, and you won't believe who I caught up with!" I shouted. I must've been pretty loud because someone started banging against the floor, clearly to tell me to shut up. My parents looked confused, and I had a smile on.

"Nolan." I stated blandly. Their faces lit up immediately.

"You mean…" My mother drifted off, and I answered, "Yup. That same Nolan got an Aipom with me. I'm dropping off a Piplup next time we meet." Chimchar scratched my face at the mere mention of a Piplup. They chuckled, and Chimchar hopped off the video phone and started screeching.

"Alright, looks like Chimchar found something. Call you later." I added, and with the push of a button, the call was over.

"Ok Chimchar, what is i- AAAAHHH!" I got cut off with a quick glare from some creepy looking girl trudging down the stairs.

"Why are you so LOUD!" She screamed at the loud part, which was pretty ironic. You know, because she was complaining about loud and she was loud… stop explaining jokes…. Alright.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up, it's just that I started my journey yesterday and I was really excited to tell my parents what happened!" I explained, putting my hands up in front of my face. Can't have anyone hit meh wonderful face!

She stared at me blankly, but it soon turned into a warm smile.

"That's really sweet. Want to go get some food?" Gible ran by her side, shouting his name at the mention of food.

"Oh come on. You shouldn't be that hungry after eating my snacks Gible." I stated with a sigh.

It just stuck its tongue out at me, and followed the girl.

**sKiP sKiP sKiP**

Now outside, we were brushing up on some moves and strategies. I must say, they've come a long way already. Starly was even learning Wing Attack! The girl was still with us though.

Upon further observation, this species seemed to have brown hair, blue eyes, and was wearing black jeans, a yellow shirt with a red vest, and finally… black shoes.

She just sat back and watched us while we trained. Until, she pointed out a familiar blonde.

"Hey Khari." He said plainly. He looked towards the Pokemon around me and smirked.

"Are these guys yours?" He questioned, his voice cracking a bit. I nodded, and he pulled a Pokeball off his belt.

"Ready for a battle then?" He asked. I looked towards all my Pokemon, and they cheered.

"Alright, sure!" I replied. He took one last glance at all of them, and released a Pfffft… Bidoof! Who uses Bidoof!?

"How's a quick 3 vs. 3?" He nodded, and Starly flew on the 'field'.

"You can have first move out of shame. 'Cause you're going to _lose!_" He screamed, his finger pointing towards me. I don't know what he's talking about with me losing and all.

"I'll take first move, but not out of shame… out of… uh… whatever it's not out of shame! Starly use Tackle!" I bellowed.

"Star!" It screeched as it flew forwards. It was quick too.

"Bidoof, use your Tackle!" Nolan combatted. So he was just going to counter everything huh?

The two Pokemon butted heads, and they both rolled back.

"Starly Star." The bird muttered, latching on to its own head in pain. Bidoof seemed to do the same.

"C'mon Starly, use Growl so it won't hurt that bad next time." I said calmly. I was using Growl? What?

"Bidoof use another Tackle!" He was repeating moves.

Bidoof charged in, and Starly let out a fierce, kind of cute growl. What? Don't judge me. Anywaaay… Starly dodged at the last second.

"Alright now use your Tackle!" Starly rushed behind Bidoof and smacked into its butt.

Bidoof skid across the ground and had swirls for eyes.

"Awww dang it… Bidoof, return." He mumbled as the Pokeball's red beam engulfed the plump thing.

"Ok… Aipom, go!" He yelled as another Pokeball spiraled onto the ground.

"Pom O Pom!" It muttered as it stood on its tail-hand… thing. It was kind of freaking me out now.

"Starly." It replied, and the two Pokemon began a stare-down.

"Aipom, Scratch!" He said, putting his own nails on display. Aipom mimicked his position, and soon slashed at Starly.

It winced in pain, but got back up.

"Scratch back to back." He said, slightly growling at the same time.

"Dodge every last one!" I commanded, hoping Starly was quick enough. It wasn't, it absorbed the damage of every attack, and fell flat on its belly. It struggled to get back up, but I kind of felt bad.

"Starly, it's ok, just come back and relax." I whispered to it. She was obedient and walked over to where Chimchar and Gible were, sulking.

I walked over to it and kneeled down so I was on eye level with it.

"Its ok, I just don't want you getting hurt anymore. We'll get 'em next time." I told it, not sure if we could really beat Aipom.

"Gible, let's get that monkey!" I shouted while Gible stomped towards Aipom.

Another stare-down began, and Gible banged its hands on its head. I'm a little worried about that Pokemon.

"Aipom, Scratch." He said swiftly. Was that his go-to move or something? It sure seemed like it.

"Gible, Dragon Rage." I spoke. A light blue beam flew towards Aipom as it quickly retracted its tiny claws. Boom! It was sent into the air upon impact with it. The purple monkey struggled to its feet, but stood up.

"Finish it up with Tackle." I told it calmly, I knew this one was wrapped up. Yet Nolan smirked and smiled his butt off. I couldn't help but wonder what he planned.

Gible was edging closer and closer to Aipom and he said, "Ice Punch." Never in my life have two words taken all the confidence out of me that fast. Aipom's tail-fist slammed into Gible, and boy did he fly.

He flew at least 20 yards, from Nolan, into me. I did a quick check, and its eyes were all swirly. Crap. I placed Gible where Chimchar and Starly rested. As I walked back to the field, Chimchar trailed behind me. That's when I realized I only had one Pokemon left! I better make use of it too.

"So, Khari… that's your last Pokemon eh?" He questioned, a wide smirk on his face. He thought he was going to win!? Please, I'm son of a gym leader!

"Yeah… and HOW DID YOU GET ICE PUNCH!?" I asked while screaming. It felt good to scream. I thought we talked about you judging me.

"I had an appointment with a move tutor. That's why I left so early. And when I found out you got Gible, I knew Ice Punch was the perfect move!" The blonde explained, a smile plastered on his face.

"Go, Khari! Go, Khari!" That girl chanted. My legs almost gave out at that moment. She was chanting for me. For me!

"Are you ready to start yet!?" My rival asked, impatiently tapping his foot on the ground. Sheesh, calm down!

"Ok then, Chimchar Ember!" Chimchar fired orange pellets from its mouth. Aipom dodged without order, and lunged towards Chimchar.

"Scratch, Ok?" Nolan was really tiring me out with that Scratch!

"Stop it in its tracks with another Ember!" I ordered. Chimchar was too slow to stop it, taking the full damage of the Scratch attack, but quickly delivered an Ember twice as strong.

"Yeah, that's the way Chimchar! Now let's show 'em a _real_ Scratch!" I bellowed, cheering on my precious Pokemon.

"Char, char!" It yelled of happiness, knowing it was doing a good job.

It charged towards Aipom, who was still dazed from the powerful Ember, and scratched the hel-HECK! I mean heck! Well… uh… he scratched Aipom. How's that? Aipom stumbled backwards, and had to use its tail-hand for support.

"Wrap it up with one more Scratch!" Chimchar quickly slashed at the monkey one last time, and it fell down, swirls on its eyes.

"No, Aipom!" Nolan screamed, clearly worried. He returned it to its Pokeball and swiftly brought out another.

"This is my last Pokemon. We're even now." He remarked before releasing his final monster. "Zubat, I choose you!" He shouted as the ball popped open.

A Zubat! No… no… a Bidoof _and_ a Zubat. Is he even worthy to be anybody's rival with Pokemon like those?

"Before you say anything about my Zubat, you better think twice. 'Cuz when it evolves, you'll be apologizing when I sick it on your sorry butt!" he threatened, meaning every word. But, I could only focus on one part. The unintentional pun. Apologizing and sorry… get it? Oh, stop the joke explaining… sorry. Haha, I did it again, cuz… oh yeah… stop explaining. Got to remember that.

"Zubat, Leech Life!" He shouted. That was the reason I can't trained a darned Zubat! Only Leech Life for forever! Or at least until it learns a different move of course. The tiny bat rushed towards Chimchar, with bad intentions.

"Chimchar, stop it with a Scratch to the face!" I countered, slashing the air. As Zubat neared Chimchar, it hacked away at the poor bat's face.

"Zubat, please use Astonish." Nolan said quietly. Was this guy tryna be sneaky, because he can't whisper. Not like me. Zubat quickly squealed and charged towards Chimchar, who seemed a bit scared by this action.

Afterwards, Zubat was doing a weird bat laugh thing!

"Alright, Leech Life!" Nolan added. Zubat charged towards Chimchar once again, baring its fangs.

"Ember, you've got to do it." I told Chimchar quietly. I had just used my whispering skills, and I was wrong about being able to! Nolan heard what I said.

"Char!" The orange chimp shouted as the tiny pellets pelted the poor Pokemon, Zubat. Ha! See what I did there. Alliteration.

Zubat, its fur now singed, slowly laid itself down on the ground, letting out one last battle cry. Ploop. It was down for the count! And, I JUST WON! My first rival battle, and I won!

"Aww… I lost. My first battle with a trainer ever, and I lost." Nolan muttered. He seemed quite down about his loss.

"It's ok, someone has to lose, otherwise there would be no winners. Personally, I thought it was a great battle, and for a moment I didn't think Khari would win it!" The girl said cheerfully. She seemed like she had experience with stuff like this, because she cheered Nolan right up!

With a smile now on his face, Nolan asked, "Hey Khari. What's your friend's name? She's really nice."

"Hmm… you know what? I don't even know. She never told me." I said, staring at her, clearly waiting for her to tell me.

"Oh, how silly of me! I've been with you all day, and I didn't even tell you my name! It's Julie." She said in a friendly tone. She wore a warm smile on her face, and looked towards me. I looked back, and we just did that for a while.

"Hey, guys?" Nolan cut in.

"What are we going to eat, because it's past lunch time already, and I'm hungry!" He shouted.

"Gib?" My god, if that Pokemon doesn't stop eating…

"Gible! You shouldn't be hungry already!" I complained, tired of its food antics.

He shot a Dragon Rage at me, successfully shutting me up.

He charged another, holding it in his mouth. NO, NOT THIS TIME!

"Let's go get some food."

**That's all for this chapter, and I want review and feedback on the battle. I thought it could've been better, so next that's how it'll be. That's just me… how about you!? Well, see you next time. 'Till then **

**-Cap Out!**

**I am using this format for Pokemon listings now:**

**Gible, Lv. 9: Dragon Rage, Tackle, Sand Tomb**

**Chimchar, Lv. 9: Ember, Scratch, Leer**

**Starly, Lv. 7: Tackle, Quick Attack, Growl**

**Next Time Out: The Jubilife City Scheme **


	5. Jubilife City Schemes

**I'ma back with a new chapter of your (hopefully) favoritest story! In this chapter, we will be in Jubilife City! We skipped the voyage of Route 202 by the way. In last chapter, Khari and Nolan had their first battle with each other, Khari emerging victorious. And, we met Julie! I will say, this chapter has an important part of the plot as well, it introduces a new group. Well, enough of me talking, enjoy the chapter…**

The Jubilife City Scheme

We finished eating, and were relaxing in the lobby of the Pokemon Center. All our Pokemon were playing, at least Nolan and I's. Julie said she didn't want us to see her Pokemon. Crazy, right? They must've sucked. Imagine her having only Magikarp and Feebas… funny! Wait, wait, wait… there would be something a little… fishy about that! Get it? Fishy!

"So, what is there to do here?" I quizzed openly. At this point I didn't care who answered. I know Jubilife City was the biggest city in Sinnoh, but two thirds of the stuff here is for adults. I mean, I couldn't find a single playplace or… I wasn't supposed to say that. Back to the conversation!

"Uhh… I don't know, we could visit the Poketch Shop, or the new Poke Mart. I heard it's really nice on the inside." Julie replied. At least she had ideas.

"I for one am going to visit the Trainer School. I could get some good tips on battling, and types, and all that other stuff." Nolan concluded, adding his two cents.

"You know… that doesn't sound too bad." Julie commented, showing newfound interest. I don't want to go!

"I don't wanna go. Sounds boring." I said plainly. Julie and Nolan frowned at me.

"But you can get new tips on battling." The brunette said convincingly. However, I was more than prepared for this situation.

"Please! I was raised by a gym leader and a person who made it to the Sinnoh League, battling is in my blood. Literally!" I added, hoping they'd understand my reasoning.

"Yeah, and my dad is _the_ Palmer! You don't see me refusing helpful things though." Nolan added. No, my mind was made up.

"I'm not going, no matter how you convince me!" I finalized, and I meant it!

"Not even if I buy you some more cookies from the Poke Mart?" Julie questioned slyly, a smirk creeping onto her face.

"To the Trainer School!" I shouted, gaining attention from everybody in the lobby. My bad, they need to mind their own business anyway.

**sKiP sKiP sKiP**

So we were at the school, and I was already regretting it! All they did was talk about was certain berries did. What made it worse was that they only talked about the common ones, like Oran and Pecha! We sat in the very back of the class. Nolan, the guy who had this 'wise' idea in the first place, was playing Pokemon Platinum on his Pokedex's DS app. Julie, who convinced me to do take part in this 'wise' idea, was eating my cookies. I only let her because she said she would buy me two for every one she ate.

"Class, what does the Cheri Berry do?" The teacher asked. She had short orange hair, a black tee with a green vest over it, khakis, and black combat boots.

"It cures paralysis." The class answered in unison. She nodded her head, smiling.

"Class dismissed." She added, prompting all the students to burst out the door.

We trailed behind them, and upon exit I stared at the two of them.

"Ok, I admit we could've done something more productive with our time." Julie admitted. I would say, 'I told you so,' but I was more mature than to say something so… immature. Nolan had a toothy grin on his face and added,

"I was mighty productive. I got myself 3 more badges!" He shoved his Pokedex in both of our faces before…

BOOM!

There was a huge explosion that reverberated through the area, and we examined the direction it came from. A huge gaping hole was left in its wake.

"Let's check it out!" Nolan shouted as he ran off. Julie and I exchange looks like, 'Is this guy crazy,' but followed nonetheless.

When we arrived, we found the hole was in a large store, and there weren't any officers here yet.

But, we did see people with light blue bob cuts, and funny clothes with 'G' on it. They were lading stacks upon stacks of money on this big 'ole truck.

"Stop right there!" The teacher at the school yelled. The thugs turned around and chuckled. Each and every one of them pulled off a Pokeball. They sent Pokemon from Zubat to Golbat, Stunky to Glameow, and Bidoof to Bronzor. She threw out one Turtwig, and the thug's Pokemon quickly surrounded her.

"We've got to help." I told my friends, resulting in us pulling one off out belts.

"Go, Gible/Aipom/Pachirisu!" All of us shouted as our Pokeballs released our loyal Pokemon.

The grunts turned our way, and gritted their teeth. The teacher glanced towards us, and without command her Turtwig launched a Razor Leaf attack. Each leaf smashed into one of the grunts' Pokemon, some were knocked out!

Ok… I'm missing something. Either she's really strong, or they are extremely weak! I'm hoping it's the first because a poison type shouldn't just faint from one Razor Leaf.

"Aipom, Swift!" Nolan commanded, and Aipom sent an array of stars toward the thug's Pokemon.

"Hey, I wanted first move!" Julie yelled at Nolan. He just scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Well, now you get last! Gible, get 'em with a Dragon Rage!" The look on her face! Her mouth was all open, and oh… that's not important, I'll tell you later. This Dragon Rage was particularly big, large enough to hit at least 5 Pokemon at once.

"Grrr… Pachirisu, use your Discharge attack!" Julie shouted. The white squirrel's attack took out loads of Zubat and Golbat, while others were damaged moderately. Nolan stared, confused at the Pachirisu, but I on the other hand, am quite familiar with it. With my dad training electric types and all, plus my mom has one! Crap, I'm off topic again.

The people with the G's gritted their teeth, and returned the fallen Pokemon. They ran off, just as the po-po arrived. A strange lady with long, frizzy blue hair hopped off of a motorcycle and rushed towards the scene.

"Thank you for helping, but we've got the rest of it." The cop told the school teacher. She nodded her head and ran to us.

"Thanks for helping me out there. I am pretty tough, but I don't think I could've taken them all by myself." She told us.

"No problem." We all replied, smiling as we did so. There was one question I had though… how was she so powerful?

"Excuse me. How were you so strong, I mean… you took out multiple poison types with just one Razor Leaf!?" I questioned, clearly in shock. The lady giggled, and looked back towards me.

"My name is Gardenia, gym leader of the Eterna City gym!" 'Gardenia' exclaimed. She had a huge grin on her face, and that's when I had a wonderful idea.

"Do you happen to have a badge with you… right now?" I asked, stressing the importance of the 'now.'

She better say yes! "Of course! I'd never leave the gym without a badge." She replied. That's all I need.

I was about to issue a challenge, when this weird fat man came running towards us. He was dressed in a light blue tux, black shoes, and a black tie to match.

I thought it was funny how his big nose bobbed up and down with every stride along with his short tan man perm.

"Oh my goodness! You four have saved my business!" He yelled from joy. He got down on one knee and kissed our hands, but before he got to me I snatched my hand back. Kissing my hand is a no no!

"What do you mean?" Julie asked the man. His breathing was heavy from the 'long' run to here. He directed his attention towards her, and replied,

"My business. The Poketch business. In honor of this, I must give you all a Poketch!" he declared. Nolan, Julie, and I lifted up our wrists, showing him we already had one. His face dropped, and just handed a bunch of money from his pocket. I'll take it!

"Um… we can't accept this." Julie stated, slowly pushing the money away from her.

"I can!" I said, quickly stuffing it into my pockets. I got a bad look from her, but she just shook it off. The man slowly backed away, making it so I couldn't return it. Even though I had absolutely no intentions to!

As soon as he was out of sight I got a big slap on the head from Julie.

"Khari! What's wrong with you!?" She questioned. Well excuse me for accepting a gift!

"What!? He gave it to us for us to keep! He's the one who offered it, I didn't say, 'Hey, give me some money,' now did I?" I countered. Seemingly content with my response she just sighed, and crossed her arms.

Nolan was now walking away, and he didn't seem so fazed at what happened. The police offers were bringing in all the thugs for questioning and what not. Which left one tiny thing…

"So… Gardenia. What do you say to a battle?"

**Boom. Chapter 5 is done. Personally, I think it could be a bit better. On the other hand, I do like the end. Anyway, I think I'm gonna delete this story because no one is reading it. Matter of fact no one's probably even reading this chapter here. Uuuggh. OK. 'Till next time… maybe**

**Cap. Out!**

**Gible, Lv. 10: Dragon Rage, Tackle, Sand Tomb**

**Chimchar, Lv. 9: Ember, Scratch, Leer**

**Starly, Lv. 7: Tackle, Quick Attack, Growl**

**Next Time Out: Badge Number None**


	6. Badge Number None

**Hello! Here is chapter six! As I said, this story has a chance of being deleted, because no one is reading it. And, I know I said I wouldn't, but what's the point in writing if not one person sees it? Anyway, enjoy the chapter. Here Khari has a battle for his first badge?**

Badge Number None

Gardenia began to giggle, and nodded her head.

"Since you helped me with the earlier predicament, why not?" She questioned, a hint of excitement in her voice. YES!

This would be perfect, Gardenia uses grass types, I have_ two _advantages! This is the perfect opportunity.

"Thank you so much! This is great!" I shouted. People started to look in our direction, confuse looks on their faces. I just stuck my tongue out at one person, the others are lucky they didn't get the evil tongue!

"So… where and when are you two going to battle?" Julie asked. Her eyebrow was raised, and her hands were placed on her hips. That was a good question.

"Umm… that's a good question. How about tomorrow? I've got another class to teach today." Gardenia resolved.

"Anything's fine with me. As long as I get my battle I'm fine!" I replied. Julie lightly giggled, and I glanced towards her. There was some blue thing tickling her.

As Gardenia left, I finally directed all my attention to Julie.

"Ok, what's so funn- OHMYARCEUS! A PIPLUP!" The blue penguin was rubbing its head against her left leg, and she seemed to enjoy it.

"You never told me you had a Piplup." I spat, quite offended. Her face scrunched together.

"I thought it was yours." She replied. Oh my goodness it was wild. Both of our eyes went wide, and we each pulled a Pokeball off our belt.

"I call dibs!" We yelled in sync as the spheres popped open.

"Chimchar/Sneasel!" Our respective Pokemon screeched.

"I'm catching it!" Both of us responded. We argued on and on. That's when it pulled a Pokeball off my belt, and returned itself.

"You lied. It was your Piplup!" She accused me.

"No, I don't have one!" I retorted, raising my voice slightly.

"Well why'd it return itself in your Pokeabll?" She quizzed. Having a point, I thought about it. That's Nolan's! I was supposed to give it to him next time we met!

"Crud. That was Nolan's. I was supposed to drop it off." I informed her, causing her to giggle slightly.

The two Pokemon looked towards each other, and shrugged.

**sKiP sKiP sKiP**

Now noon, Julie and I were snacking on all sorts of candy we bought with that Poketch guy's money. We waited outside the school for Gardenia. I let all my Pokemon out earlier, and they were playing with each other. It looked like tag. Starly had an edge of course, being able to fly and all. Oh… off topic.

I'll skip to the more important part for you…

Children came pouring out the fairly small building, and Gardenia came soon after. I quickly stood up, and looked at her.

"Ready?" I asked her confidently. A small smile was visible on her lips.

"Of course, follow me." She led us to a large playground in the back of the school. Woodchips were laid out over the dirt, and there was playground equipment laid out everywhere. She turned around and put her hands on her hips.

"Welcome to our school's playground!" She exclaimed. The playground was fairly large. There was room enough for at least a whole class. My first reaction was to run to the swings, but I had to suppress it, now was time to battle.

"Okay, what are the rules?" I questioned, ready for the answer.

"It's a 3 vs. 3. Only you can substitute your Pokemon." Gardenia replied calmly. I don't know how, but that calm demeanor was very intimidating. Like she just knew she would win! We exchanged looks, and nodded.

"Cherubi, you'll start!" The Pokeball spiraled on to the court to reveal a purple cherry-thing. On reflex, I pulled out my Pokedex.

"Cherubi, the Cherry Pokemon. The small ball is not only filled with nutrients, it is also tasty. Starly try to peck it off." Glad I didn't use Starly then.

"You can have first move." I told her, and she nodded.

"Cherubi, start with Magical Leaf." The woman shouted.

"Rubi!" The small cherry yelled. An array of glowing leaves flew towards Chimchar.

"Ember!" I countered. Chimchar sent orange pellets flying from its gaping mouth. The flames singed the leaves until they were lowered to nothing but dust.

"Scratch, now!" I exclaimed, hopefully making Chimchar understand the 'now' part. It seemed to, as it lunged forward, claws extending from its small fingers.

"Cherubi, Leech Seed." A seed was making its way towards Chimchar after being fired from Cherubi's mouth.

"Char?" My chimp screeched in panic, while the brown seed latched onto it. Vines began extending from the seed, wrapping the Pokemon up, and limiting its movement.

"Now, use Tackle." She added to her tactics. So she was trying to lure me in, eh?

Chimchar winced in pain while the cherry slammed into it, causing him to skid back towards me. It quickly shot back up though. Gardenia began to smirk. I looked towards Julie, teeth grinding together, and she was… ON THE SWINGS!?

"Are you not entertained!?" I quizzed, directing all my attention towards her. Julie glared at me, and shook her head. I think she heard my sigh though, because she stuck her tongue out.

"Cherubi, Magical Leaf!" The woman ordered.

"Rubi-cher!" More glowing leaves made their way towards Chimchar. However, Chimchar dodged without order.

"Alright, now use Scratch."

"CHIM!" It yelled. A jagged red light formed around him, causing the both of us to shudder.

"Ok, get back here Chimchar." I mumbled in defeat, returning it to its Pokeball. Who to use… Starly's a good choice. But I don't want it eating that berry thing… that would be sort of messed up wouldn't it? Gible it is! 

"Do it, Gible!" I bellowed. The land shark appeared from a bright blue light, and stood tall.

"Gible," It growled, staring at Cherubi. In return, the cherry simply flipped its hair… leaf… hair… stuff.

"You got 'em Khari!" Julie chanted from the background. I couldn't help but smile a bit from the support.

"Gible, start with Sand Tomb." A spiral of sand erupted from the ground under Cherubi, causing it to fly in the air.

"Now, while they're in the air use Tackle." As the sand tornado died down, Gible slammed itself into the cherry. It fell down, and its eyes were replaced by swirls.

"Oh, man." Gardenia muttered. She returned it to its Pokeball, and I was ready to go.

"Good job Gible!" I cheered.

"Gib-gible!" The land shark replied, a wide smile on his face. He really enjoyed getting praise, but then again, who doesn't? I know I sure do!

"Great job taking down Cherubi, Khari." Oh, it was nothing!

"Why thank you, Gardenia." I added while giving her a slight bow. I saw Julie roll her eyes out the corner of mine.

"Well, it won't be easy now… Go Turtwig." The same Turtwig she used to battle, or fend off, those thugs was battling. I kinda wanted a Turtwig.

"Gible, let's keep going." I whispered to it. He nodded his head, and glared at the Turtwig.

"Gible, use Sand Tomb again." The same sand twister appeared from under Turtwig.

"Twig," The turtle whined from inside the storm. As quickly as it appeared, it disappeared, leaving us with an opening.

"Gible, Dragon Rage." I commanded. Gible let loose a light blue beam with a dragon's head at the tip.

After smashing into Turtwig, the turtle flew back towards Gardenia.

"Alright, Gible! Keep it up!" I cheered my Pokemon on. It cheered as well, hopping up and down.

"We're not done yet." The woman intervened. It was a little shocking, but Turtwig stood up as if nothing happened! It looked like it was just sent out… strange.

"Leech Seed!" Turtwig shot out a brown seed from the stem topping its head.

"Get out the way, Gible!" It was too slow though, and the seed spread vines all across the dragon type.

"Razor Leaf." Gardenia added calmly. She seemed to know she had it in the bag. All the leaves slashed and slammed Gible, leaving the tiny dragon with wobbly legs and bruises.

"Gib…" It sighed as it fell in the floor, face-first. Crud.

"You did great, return." I muttered while the red light absorbed Gible.

"Khari, you're supposed to win!" Julie complained from the swings. Seriously?

"Why don't you try taking her on?" I countered. Julie held her hands up in defeat.

"Next up, Starly!" The black bird took the stage… wood… whatever, and spread its wings wide.

"Starly- star!" It chirped upon arrival, taking off into the skies shortly after.

"Ready, Turtwig?" Gardenia quizzed.

"Twig." It replied with a nod of its head.

"Leech Seed." A small seed flew from Turtwig, heading towards Starly.

"Go higher, quickly." Starly flew about 15 feet in the air, and took a funny position.

"Now, go for a Quick Attack." I bellowed.

"Ly," It cried, speeding through the sky. It reached Turtwig, but it dodged and… IT DODGED? HOW? Starly is so fast, how does a _Turtwig_ dodge?

Gardenia smirked when she saw the look on my face, and ordered a Tackle. Turtwig delivered, knocking out Starly in one go. How powerful is this thing? And why is Starly down?

"Starly, nice try… return." I stuffed the red and white orb back on my trainer's belt, and glared daggers into the Turtwig. It winced, but for the most part looked unfazed. I know it's scared of me… and if it's not it will be soon…

"Chimchar… you're all that's left."

The chimp smiled, and did a weird dance, I'm guessing that's its happy dance.

"Tackle." Boom. Chimchar was down. That was really low, I didn't have time to react and neither did Chimchar.

"Battle's over, you could use some more training. How about you challenge Oreburgh City's gym first. That one has Pokemon that seem to be about you guys' level." She advised us.

Did she just call us weak? Pokemon that are around our level? Excuse me!

"Thanks for the battle…" I trailed off as she walked away. I'm pissed.

**Not the best ending. And I was going to have this battle go down to the wire, but then I realized… Khari is a **_**new**_** trainer. I can't have him actually compete with the 2****nd**** gym leader just yet! Anyway, next time there will be nothing of importance except advancing to Oreburgh City. Just traversing Route 203. Now for Pokemon Listings.**

**Gible Lv.12: Dragon Rage, Tackle, Sand Tomb**

**Chimchar Lv.10: Ember, Scratch, Leer**

**Starly Lv.8: Tackle, Quick Attack, Growl**

**Next Time Out: Route 203 is Perfect for Me**


End file.
